


Embarrassing Moments, Endearing Moments - Shibayama x Reader

by mimi_cee



Series: Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Nekoma, a dateko vs nekoma match, big brother!Inuoka, minor daketo manga spoiler, second year nekoma, second year shibayama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_cee/pseuds/mimi_cee
Summary: Y/n often feels embarrassed in front of Shibayama. But when she steps out of her comfort zone and intentionally embarrasses herself for him, he decides to tell her something.(Because I like writing cute stories for underrated characters. lol.)
Relationships: Shibayama Yuuki/Reader
Series: Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648759
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tumblr Haikyuu!! Week 2020





	Embarrassing Moments, Endearing Moments - Shibayama x Reader

At Yamamoto Akane’s direction, the cheers went silent as they anticipated the next serve. Futakuchi dribbled the ball, searching for the player he was targeting. The score was 24-23, match point for Dateko.

Y/n tugged at the sleeve of the oversized jacket draped over her shoulders and hands. Her palms were moist and contained imprints from her nails.

Shibayama stiffened on the court yet kept his eyes on the ball. Knowing this could be their last point at the Summer Nationals, Y/n closed her eyes and clenched her hands, thinking of her memories with Shibayama. Still shaking, she quickly inhaled and pushed out a yell from the stands. “GANBATTE SHIBAYAMA!”

And then she fled - not wanting to see all eyes in the stadium looking at her.

* * *

Colored pencils laid across the kitchen table. Y/n had set aside a dark blue one for the hair and a light lavender one for the eyes. As she wore her headphones listening to her favourite music, she held a silver colored pencil as she added the finishing touches to fill in the drawing of a metal plate.

“There!” she grinned to herself as she held up the picture of her favourite Naruto character.

“Oh! I like that character too!”

Y/n screamed and fell off her chair. With her bottom feeling sore, she looked up to see Shibayama standing in front of her.

“Ack! I’m sorry!” Shibayama panicked, bowing repeatedly to her. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Hiding her face in her hands, Y/n promptly stood up, startling Shibayama. Running towards the kitchen doorway, she bumped into Inuoka.

“Oh! There you are Y/n!” he said. She tried to walk around him, but he just grinned as he kept blocking her exit. “Did you meet Shibayama yet?”

Y/n, whose face got redder by the second, muttered to him, “Nii-chan, you didn’t tell me anyone was coming over.”

“Actually I did,” Inuoka laughed as he pointed out her headphones. “Anyway, go say hi.” He shoved Y/n back into the kitchen, knowing there was no way else to get her through her nerves.

After he placed Y/n right in front of their guest, Shibayama said with a wide, toothy grin, “Hi Y/n! It’s nice to meet you.” He rubbed the back of his neck and added, “Sorry I scared you.”

Y/n blushed. This was the day she met Shibayama.

* * *

Y/n bit her lip as she scanned the classroom numbers down the school hallway. Being her first day of high school, all of the rooms and hallways looked the same. Y/n turned the corner, hoping to find the second year classrooms. Her forehead suddenly bumped into someone’s face, and looking up, she saw Shibayama clasping his nose.

“AHHH! I’m so sorry!” Y/n apologized. Just as she was about to run away, Shibayama got a hold of her wrist.

“Wait!” he told her. “I want to make sure you’re okay!”

Y/n quickly nodded, hoping her answer was enough to satisfy him and let go. But he continued.

“Where were you going?” Shibayama asked. “I don’t want you to run away and get lost.” Y/n finally turned towards him which allowed him to release his grip on her. “You’re still adjusting to high school, right?”

Y/n nodded again as she bit her lip. “I was looking for my brother.”

“Oh! He’s chatting with another teacher in class 2-2. I can walk you there if you want,” he offered.

Y/n would have preferred to look herself, considering this was the second time she embarrassed herself in front of Shibayama. But she didn’t have much of a choice if she wanted to find her brother as quickly as possible. “Okay,” she complied in a meek voice.

As she followed Shibayama down the hall, her palms continued to sweat. He tried to make small talk but the topic fell flat. Feeling awkward with the silence, she also made an attempt.

“Maybe you should wear a helmet,” she quietly told him.

Shibayama turned back to raise an eyebrow at her. “What?” he asked.

“Because I’m clumsy,” Y/n added. She saw him blink a couple of times before she continued, “in case I bump into you like that again.”

After a beat or two, Shibayama’s face lit up. “Oh! Okay! You should get one too!” he said with a little too much excitement. “You probably need it more.”

She whispered with a frown, “That was supposed to be a joke.”

He stared for a moment and then laughed at himself. He placed a palm on Y/n’s head and rubbed her hair. “That would have been funny if I caught on earlier,” he grinned.

As he continued to lead the way, Y/n inwardly groaned at how stupid her joke was. But she smiled, blushing not out of embarrassment for once.

* * *

Y/n sat on the park bench as she stared at her foot in disbelief. Her foot was wet, cold, and sticky. The back of her neck sweated as she watched the ice cream drip to the ground.

“Hold on a moment!” Shibayama said in a panic, handing her his cone. “I have my towel here!”

“No! Don’t!” Y/n was embarrassed enough already. But of course she continued being clumsy around Shibayama. “You use that towel for volleyball!”

“It’s fine!” he replied with a sweet look. He took off her sandal and wiped her foot with his towel. Y/n went stiff at the gesture, knowing her feet were sweaty and gross. She hoped they didn’t smell or else she’d faint from embarrassment. She was surprised she was able hold her shaking hands still, or else his ice cream cone would have fallen as well.

“There. I think you’ll have to rinse off your foot at home,” he told her, picking up her sandal. “And I don’t think you should wear this either,” he chuckled. The sandal was sticky from the ice cream. Y/n nodded in agreement.

“I can carry you on my back if you want,” he offered with a grin.

“What?” Y/n went flush. “N-no, that’s fine,” she said while lowering her eyes to not make eye-contact.

“Don’t worry about it,” he insisted. “Your house isn’t very far. It’ll be quick.”

Y/n gazed at Shibayama then at her sandal. Trying to take a breath to calm down, she rationalized this wasn’t the worst thing Shibayama had seen her do. For the past two months, she had been eating lunch together with him and her brother. Inuoka tried to encourage her to get to know other people in the class even though she was shy with them. But Shibayama told him it was fun having her around. During that time, he got to know how much of a dork she was, which was really awkward at first, but she started getting more comfortable around him.

“Okay,” she responded, allowing him to give her a piggyback ride.

As Shibayama carried her down the neighbourhood, Y/n felt her heart beat thump faster against his back. Not even Inuoka had carried her like this before. She wondered if Shibayama could feel her heartbeat and really hoped he didn’t.

Shibayama started chatting with her - things like their teachers, their favourite TV shows, and his volleyball team. Y/n had met some of his teammates and planned on coming to watch them at the summer interhigh national tournament.

“I heard from Kenma that Karasuno lost,” he told her. “I’m a little nervous since Karasuno’s a really good team.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he continued. “Dateko won this time. They’re really good at blocking.” He sighed. “I might need to get better at follow-ups.” He thought for a moment before he added, “Actually, there might be a lot of block-outs too. I think I just need to be faster in general.”

Y/n knew Shibayama was the team’s main libero now. Yaku’s shoes were hard to fill. “Nii-chan said you’ve gotten better with all of your practice,” she said, trying her best to support him. “Maybe I could help you with some drills?”

Shibayama gently placed her back on her feet, arriving at her house. “Sure,” he said with a shy smile, rubbing the back of his head. “I’d love that.”

* * *

It was the match point for their game against Dateko. Futakuchi picked up the ball; it was his serve. He had been targeting Shibayama the whole game, trying to make him crack. Y/n now understood what happened in the foyer of the stadium.

When Y/n came down to meet the team from the stands, she saw Aone pointing a finger at Yamamoto. At first, Futakuchi scolded Aone - only to tell him he should have waited for him. With a smirk, Futakuchi proceeded to point at Shibayama, letting him know as the ace that he would be targeting him.

Shibayama was terrified. It was the first time Y/n had seen him freeze up like that. Inuoka had told her Shibayama used to be a bundle of nerves but she never witnessed it firsthand.

Yet in the midst of that, he was still sweet enough to notice little details. When he saw Y/n rubbing her arms as the A/C ran at full power, Shibayama gave her his jacket.

So Y/n clung onto the jacket as she braced herself for what may be the team’s last moment on court. She could hear cheers for both teams on either side of her. But all she paid attention to was how frightened Shibayama looked, knowing he was targeted. The match would abruptly end if he wasn’t able to get the ball.

The cheers stopped. As Futakuchi dribbled the ball to prepare for his serve, Y/n mustered all of her courage and yelled, “GANBATTE SHIBAYAMA!”

He heard her - turning to her, blinking at her. His clenched jaw finally relaxed into a smile. After the referee blew the whistle, he turned back to focus on the ball.

But before Futakuchi served, a heap of embarrassment dropped on Y/n’s shoulders. She froze, knowing that many eyes turned to her when she broke the silence with her cheer.

Then breaking under the pressure, with cheeks red and hot, she fled.

* * *

“I found you!”

Y/n jumped at the shock of hearing someone’s voice.

“I knew I’d find you here,” Shibayama said, grinning.

“How did you know I’d be here?” she asked.

“Well, I didn’t think you’d go to the restaurant or to the hairdresser,” he laughed. He was right. Trying to find a place to calm herself down, she left the stadium and found a pet store. She had been watching the puppies running around, giggling at their cute barks.

“Oh wait!” she suddenly remembered, turning to him. “Did you win?”

“No.”

Y/n bit her lip, eyes filled with worry. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” she apologized. “I shouldn’t have distracted you!”

“N-no!” Shibayama stuttered. “It’s not your fault.” He gave her a small smile as he nervously scratched his cheek. “I actually did really well after I heard you cheering for me.”

Y/n’s eyes grew, not believing what she did actually helped. Then a smile formed on her face.

“Thank you,” Shibayama told her. “E-especially since I know how easily embarrassed you get.” He started to blush. “I really like you Y/n.”

He continued to share how he had a crush on her ever since they first met. Inuoka would share about her - how she was smart and really supportive, how she also loves volleyball and how Inuoka was able to spend time with her that way. It made him want to meet her because she sounded like someone he could be friends with. He didn’t know he’d actually fall in love with her.

“What? N-no, I-,” Y/n started to reply. “I wouldn’t be a good girlfriend, I-”

“No, don’t reject me for that.” Shibayama took her hands and looked at her with determination. “No, I don’t want to be just friends.”

Y/n blinked a couple of times, surprised at his assertive tone. “U-uh, okay,” she replied. She couldn’t say no to that.

Shibayama got so excited that he cheered and then gave Y/n a kiss on her forehead. When she finally noticed what had happened, she hid her face in his chest, telling him not to look at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. :) Please check out my other stories if you did.


End file.
